


Silly Thing

by Shota_Killers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Breakups, College/University, Growing Up, M/M, Modern AU, loss of friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shota_Killers/pseuds/Shota_Killers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was a silly thing, and no one has time for silly things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Thing

Eren was a silly thing. He was a silly thing in the eyes of his friends. They were all going off to college, because they were two years older than Eren. They were going off to college and not thinking about what was on TV that night, or what feelings a book character was having.  
It was a bad idea to only be friends with the seniors. It meant that Eren would be left with nobody. He had two years left of high school and he would be spending them alone. It hurt. It made Eren feel numb. The idea of being alone was terrifying. His mother often told him that he should be the friend for a new freshman just like his friends of been for him, but it wouldn't be the same and Eren didn't want to do that to someone else.  
He didn't want to resent his friends. He couldn't help it though. Had they never picked him up in the first place, none of this would be happening. He wouldn't look at his phone and see no notifications. He wouldn't be waiting by the phone for someone to call to hang out.  
He watched everybody grow up around him. He watched best friend get his drivers license. He watched his sister fall in and out of all of love. He watched them break up when he had never even been in a relationship. Now he was in a relationship, but that relationship was leaving to the college of all things too. Eren was devastated. Levi was leaving him just like everyone else. He would be left no one. Only the memories.  
Levi was sure to break up with him soon. Eren dreaded that day. He didn't want to see Levi walk away for the last time, but Levi didn't have time for silly things like Eren.  
Part of Aaron wondered if a long-distance relationship could even work. But Aaron lived in New York and Levi was going to school in Washington. Unfortunately not the city, but the state. Levi would literally be all the way across the country, how could anybody think that a relationship like that would work? They were idiots to think that that was possible. Maybe that's why Eren knew that the breakup was coming. Maybe that's why he was numb every night.  
Eren wanted to cry and curse. He wanted to curse his friends and his boyfriend. He couldn't though. There was no one to blame. There was no one to cry or curse at. Eren could be sad as sad as he wanted to be, but there was no point to it. Everyone was going to leave regardless of his feelings. Eren couldn't hold them back. They need to grow up and move on. Eren needed to grow up and move on.  
It's going to be hard though. Making new friends, not having friends, it was going to suck. Eren was going to hate everything. It would be OK though. It had to be OK.  
In the end though, Eren was a silly thing, but no one has time for silly things.   
The end.


End file.
